As the use of portable information devices (PID) increases, reliance on PID's to provide optimum functionality does too. An example of a PID is a personal digital assistant (PDA), such as one of the Palm™ series of PDA's offered by Palm, Inc. The PID's include a variety of functionality, such as wireless phone or two-way radio functionality.
Typically the PID can access a data network, such as, for example, a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), or more typically, a collection of interconnected LANs and WANs, also known as the Internet using a network access provider. The network access provider can be accessed through a cellular telephone or through a computer network which essentially function as nodes to connect with a data network. The user of the PID typically has to choose between the network access providers prior to accessing the data network.
There is a need to simplify the user's experience of choosing a suitable connection to an optimum network access provider using a PID.